Warriors: The Cat of Power
Book three of the series! Getting closer to the end! This book happens moons after the last book, and takes place during The Power of Three arc. Anyone's resemblance to any other writer's warrior cat is pure coincedence. Also, this book focuses on both Badgerstripe's and Dragonheart's point of view, more on Badgerstripe's and not so much for Dragonheart. Enjoy! -FireClan Allegiances FireClan Leader Thunderstar- Huge Golden Tom Deputy Rockfoot- Big Dark Brown Tom Medicine Cat Barkstripe- Cream Tom with Brown Stripes Warriors Sunpelt- Golden Tom Hornetstrike- Light Brown and White Tom Shadepelt- Dark Gray She-Cat Icestorm- White She-Cat Shorttail- Black and White Tom with Shortened Tail Shellclaw- Light Gray Tom Turtlefur- Tortoishell She-Cat Ratfur- Dark Brown Tom Emberfoot- Black Tom with Ginger Feet Dapplesky- Gray She-Cat wth White Patches Runningfire- Ginger Tom Treeleaf- Brown She-Cat with White Patches Badgerstripe- White Tom with Black Stripes Dragonheart- Tortoiseshell Tom Firestorm- Ginger Tom Talonflame- Dark Brown and Black Tom Timberfall- Dark Brown Tom Leafstrike- Brown and Cream Tom Troutfur- Tortoiseshell She-Cat Mistheart- Gray She-Cat Apprentices Riverpaw- Blue-Gray Tom Seapaw- Gray She-Cat Flarepaw- Black Tom with Ginger Patches Swamppaw- Dark Gray Tom Queens Cindertail- White She-Cat with Gray tipped Tail, expecting Badgerstripe's kits Elders Patchfur- Almost Hairless Gray Tom Cats Outside of Clans Dead- Huge Gray Tom Hog- Dark Brown Tom Electra- Black She-Cat Speedy- Brown Tom Astro- Gray-Blue Tom Chapter One It was a warn day in the stone plain that was FireClan camp. Badgerstripe had been a warrior for several moons and it was time that his brothers, Flarekit and Swampkit, were apprenticed. When Thunderstar made the yowl to call everyone into the clearing for the ceremony, Badgerstripe met up with Timberfall and his mate, Cindertail. Thunderstar gave his two children their apprentice names, and made Flarepaw's mentor Dragonheart, and Swamppaw's Badgerstripe. "As your first mission, I want you and your mentors to border the territory, be sure to check the Twolegplace. We don't want trouble from rouges, loners, or kittypets. Got it?" Badgerstripe could feel the excitement bursting from his apprentice. While border patrols were nothing worth a mouse for him, but a new apprentice would give a cat a whole rabbit to a fox to be on one. Him and brothers set out, checking the territory, hunting, and when they were done, the checked the Twolegplace. Badgerstripe couldn't help feeling dizzy at all the odd scents of twolegs. "Badgerstripe. this place scares me." Swamppaw huddled up against his mentor. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He assured his younger brother. "It's late, there'll be no twolegs out at this time." No twolegs out at this time. ''Badgerstripe thought this to be true, for when he turned around a twoleg nest, two twolegs reached out and tried to grab Swamppaw, Badgerstripe pushed his apprentice out of the way but was caught himself and put in a twoleg monster's belly. The last thing he saw was his brother's terrified expression, as the darkness of the monster surrounded him. He was alone. Chapter Two Dragonheart raced into the FireClan camp. His paws were bloody due to trying to catch up with the monster and rescue Badgerstripe. He went to his father first. Thunderstar sent out a patrol to track the monster and check the Cageplace, a place where cats caught by twolegs went to live, for Badgerstripe. The news spread quickly throughout the camp. He felt so bad for Cindertail, Barkstripe told her that she may be expecting Badgerstripe's kits, the kits may never see their father. Rockfoot, Sunpelt, and Shorttail were sent to track the monster, while he, Leafstrike, and Timberfall were sent to check the Cageplace. The two patrols set out, both going in different directions. Once at the Cageplace, the patrol met Dead and Hog, the two loners who lived behind the structure. The two cats gave no help, after Dragonheart asked Dead if he had seen Badgerstripe, he simply made fun of the cats saying they couldn't find their way home. The cats checked inside the nest, a they could not see the white warrior. Then Dragonheart thought. "Leafstrike, the twolegs didn't take Badgerstripe to here. Do you think they took him to their nest, and made him a kittypet?" "Badgerstripe, a ''kittypet? ''Woah!" Leafstrike looked up to the sky, his green eyes filled with sarcasm. "What was that for?" Dragonheart asked the cream colored warrior. "Oh, nothing. Just dodging the flying hedgehogs. Come on Dragonheart, there's no way Badgerstripe would just give in to twolegs like that." Dragonheart remembered the old ThunderClan deputy, Graystripe. He was taken by twolegs in the old forest, but eventually found his way back home with his new mate, Millie. Graystripe found his way home, perhaps Badgerstripe could too. He could only hope, and wait. Chapter Three The small metal nest nearly suffocated Badgerstripe, it was so dark in the monster, he couldn't tell where to go for more space. He expected the twolegs to take him to the Cageplace, Thunderstar would expect that too as that's where all stray cats captured by twolegs went. He did not go to the Cageplace though, the dive was too long. Instead, after awhile, the monster stopped and he could finally see daylight. Were they setting him free? But the male twoleg carried his cage over to the nest. ''No. Not there, anywhere but there! Badgerstripe thought of yowling out to his clanmates for help, but he knew it would be futile. The twolegs kept him cooped up the nest for days, always giving him the nasty kittypet food. Finally, a younger twolegs opened a door to the outside for him, this was his chance. He ran out, apparently that's what the twoleg wanted him to do as he just left him alone. All the new and strange scents nearly knocked him out. He went to explore the surrounding nests to try and find help from any rouges, loners, or even kittypets. While searching one day he came across three kittypets, one a brown tom, another a gray tom, and a black she-cat with a belly swolen with kits. "Hello there neighbor." Said the brown tom. "Haven't seen you 'round these parts. The name's Speedy, this is Astro," Speedy flicked his tail over to the gray tom. "and this lovely she-cat here is Electra. What's your name?" "Erm... Badgerstripe. Hey, i'm looking for directions to a lake, d'you know about any lakes nearby." "Well now, there is a lake, but it's about a moon's worth of travel on foot. But if you need to get there quick, we can share to you a little secret." "Well, i'm not waiting for it to snow! Tell me!" Astro stepped up. "First, you mut swear to secrecy, you must tell no other cat about this." "Did I studder!" Badgerstripe became furious that these cats wouldn't just tell him about the way back to the lake. "Tell me how to get back to my clan or i'll-" "Man, didn't your parents teach you respect?" Astro cut him off. "We're just trying to help you so try not to bend our tails the wrong way or you can forget about our help." Astro was right. He was so caught up in his clan memories that he couldn't think straight. He wanted to chat with his brothers, he wanted to feel the embrace of Cindertail again, he wanted to just see Thunderstar, and he missed Leafstrike, always wanting to cuff him on the ear each time he made a stupid remark. He got off Astro. "I'm sorry, i'm just kind of losing it." "Look, no problem. You don't really look so good either. Okay, to get to the lake, you would need to sneak onto one of the twoleg monsters and follow it to the woods, once in those woods, follow the river until you reach the lake." Badgerstripe was so happy. He would be home soon. He thanked the cats and set off. Astro interuppted him, and asked that thy accompany him to where he needs to be. Badgerstripe agreed, and the four cats set off. Chapter Four The four cats came across a Cageplace, not the same Cageplace as the one by the lake, but a new one. Badgerstripe was terrified to see about a dozen monsters sleeping behind the nest. Speedy stepped up beside him. "Alright, Badgerstripe. You need to get onto one of the mosters and follow it to the lake, this Cageplace and the other Cageplace are connected, this one will take you right to the other one. Good luck chum." The cats snuck over to one of the monsters. Electra seemed to be slower and more out of breath, but she still kept up. Eventually, the heavy breathing turned to small grunts of pain and over time ot louder and louder. Badgerstripe looked back to check on her, and nearly fainted. Her distended stomach began to vibrate, and she let out several yowls of pain. Her kits were coming, and they were coming fast. Badgerstripe heard several twolegs burst out of the nest, they had to get her out of there or they would be captured. "Come on!" Badgerstripe and Speedy began to carry Electra to a batch of trees and bushes where they wouldn't be seen. The cats set her down and she began to push. The harsh tang of blood was now mixed the the warn scent of milk. Astro would help warm the kits oncethey were born, Speedy comforted Electra trying to soothe her, and Badgerstripe held her down with each spasm of pain. One by one a kit was born, Astro licked each kit fast as he could. Four kits were born but sadly, three lived. One small she-cat was stillborn. The males began to lick each kit. Two she-cats and a tom. Electra named a white she-cat, Soft, the other, a brown she-cat, Owl, and the black tom, Bat. Softkit, Owlkit, and Batkit, what nice names. Darkness was falling, Speedy and Astro buried the still born kit while Badgerstripe watched the kits for Electra. Eventually they fell asleep, Badgerstripe hoped the kits would stay warm during the night. The cats woke up just at the right time, Badgerstripe was able easily sneak onto a monster. Before he left he told the kits and the cats about his clan. Speedy came up to him and said, "Wait, so, there'll be other cats there? And food? And shelter?" "Yes, Speedy. Why?" Please take Electra and the kits with you. She's far too weak to make it back to the twolegplace and I fear for the safty of the kits. Would you please help them?" Badgerstripe agreed. He watched as Speedy told Electra the whole thing. She began to tear up but eventually agreed to go. Electra and Badgerstripe got in the monster with the kits. And waved goodbye to Speedy and Astro, as he finally set off for the lake. Chapter Five Thunderstar called of the search for Badgerstripe days ago. Since then, Firestorm had taken over Swamppaw's training. Dragonheart, Flarepaw, Firestorm, and Swamppaw were patroling the borders. He wished several more warriors came with him. Several border clashes with ShadowClan over a piece of land Blackstar gave them moons before were becoming more frequent. The patrol decided to hunt in the said piece of land and take a break. After several minutes of hunting, a ShadowClan patrol came upon them and accused them of tresspassing. Russetfur ws at the head of the patrol. "FireClan warriors? Why am I not surprised. Why can you not just stay off our land?" "Hold on Russetfur, Blackstar gave us this land a long time back. It's ours now." This argument didn't work though, as the two patrols resorted to fighting. After fighting for a bit, a steak of whitle flashed by and knocked Russetfur off her feet. With the help of the white cat, the patrol sent ShadowClan running. After that, the white cat tackled Dragonheart. He would have slashed at him if the cat's claws weren't sheathed, the cat talked to him. "Hey there buddy, did ya' miss me?" The cat was Badgerstripe. "Badgerstripe? Badgerstripe! It's you! You're back, you're finally back! Where were you?" "I'll tell you later, we gotta get her back to camp." He flicked his tail to Electra who was holding the three kits. "Hold on, who's this? Are we just letting this loner into the clan? She could be dangerous!" "Dragonheart, she's a queen that's half exausted from travel and kitting. Plus, you know Thunderstar's policy on outsiders. Don't worry, we can trust her." And with that, the patrol set out back to camp. Chapter Six Badgerstripe had been back at camp for a few days now. Electra and her kits had been allowed into the clan and took their place in the nursery. Thunderstar assigned Runningfire to help train Electra with fighting moves and the ways of the clan. He was so glad to see Cindertail again, in several moons, she would birth his kits. He had been given Swamppaw as his apprentice again. He had trained his younger brother faster that usual so that he made sure he and Flarepaw would become warriors at the same time. He smelled the air, there was something different about it, if had a sharper tang to it. The it hit him. ShadowClan. He remembered the border skirmish when he returned to the territory. They must be coming to speak with Thunderstar. Sure enough, Blackstar and rather a lot of warriors strode into the camp. Electra swept her kits close to her with her tail, and Cindertail led Patchfur to the elder's den. For a leader and many warriors from another clan to be walking into his camp, Thunderstar looked as calm as if it was just another warrior. He watched as his leader kept Blackstar's amber gaze from the moment he entered the camp to when the two were face to face. Then, the two spoke, Blackstar first. "Thunderstar, I hope all is well in your clan. Sorry for barging into your camp like this, but I ask a favor of you." Badgerstripe could hear his brother, Firestorm, talking to Shellclaw behind him. "If he were really sorry he and his warriors wouldn't just pop up in camp unannounced." Badgerstripe went back to listening to Thunderstar. "Alright, what kind of favor do you wish to ask me?" "I ask that you give us back the strip of land we gave you, there is suddenly less prey in the territory. We're going to begin to stave." "Look Blackstar, I'd like to give you the land back, but just because one territory is low on prey, that doesn't mean it's bountiful in another. We need that land just as much as you do. Also, how do I know if you're just trying to get more prey that you already have so leaf-bare is easy for your clan. No offense, but your aren't exactly the most honest cat around the lake." "What? You dare call me dishonest? My clan needs that land, give us it or else!" "Or else what, Blackstar? You wouldn't dare attack a clan in it's own camp." "Watch us..." Chapter Seven As soon as Blackstar said those two words, he lunged at the golden leader. Thunderstar was able to let out a yowl that meant for the queens, kits, elders to get in their dens. Badgerstripe started to spar with the ShadowClan deputy, Russetfur, and Swamppaw and Flarepaw teamed up against the apprentice, Scorchpaw. Eventually, he pinned Russetfur and knocked the wind out of her. He went to go help Thunderstar, still fighting Blackstar, when he heard Electra screech from the nursery. He saw Rockfoot go help Thunderstar, so he made his was into the nursery. Electra and Cindertail were crouched behind Batkit, Softkit, and Owlkit. Badgerstripe managed to fight of the two warriors that kept the queens cornered. "What repulsive slime, what warrior would attack two queens and their kits?" Electra made the remark, but Badgerstripe couldn't stay to listen. He heard Rockfoot's intense yowl of pain outside, and he was then met with terrible sight. He saw Blackstar's jaws meet in Rockfoot's brown-furred neck, and with the twist of the head, he heard a sickening snap. Rockfoot was dead from a broken neck. Thunderstar lunged at Blackstar, but was met with a slash to the neck. Thunderstar began to spasm, he was losing a life. Badgerstripe was terrified, he didn't hadn't kept track of how many lives his father had left. Blackstar sneered at Thunderstar. "Ha, remember that time all those moons ago when you took my life in the old ThunderClan camp? Well, now we're even." And then, Badgerstripe's mind began to spin.'' Thunderstar is dead, Rockfoot is dead, and it's all because of Blackstar's greed. I'll make him pay. He then fell under a blind rage, he hadn't felt the rage in a long time. With a loud screech, he lunged at the white leader, slashing at him with a barrage of claws. He didn't want to seem so cruel, but he couldn't stop clawing the arrogant white cat. He couldn't see anything, onlt the red of Blackstar's blood in his eyes. Eventually, the leader began to spasm, he was losing a life himself. That was when Badgerstripe stopped. He turned to see his clanmates and the ShadowClan warriors. They stared at him with a mix of awe and terror. He saw both Thunderstar and Blackstar twich and begin to stand up. Blackstar looked at Badgerstripe and Thunderstar, he could see the fear in his eyes. Thunderstar spoke. "You thought we were even when you killed me? No. Now we're even. Take the land, I don't care for it anymore. No more blood shall be shed for it." Badgerstripe saw tears well up in Thunderstar's eyes. "Now, take your warriors, leave, and never come back. And if I ever see a patrol on my land ever again, don't expect mercy, not even from the youngest kit." And with those words, ShadowClan retreated from the camp. Thunderstar, Talonflame, Timberfall, and Shorttail gathered around Rockfoot's limp body. He felt so bad for his father and Shorttail, Rockfoot had grown up with them and was Thunderstar's best friend, that was why he became the deputy when Thunderstar took his leadership. "I'm so sorry, Timberfall. I tried to save him." "It's not your fault, Badgerstripe. You tried your best, and I can't thank you enough." "I'm sorry as well father." "It's alright my son, like you said, you tried your best. In my eyes, he died a most honorable death, saving his leader, and his friend." He looked down at the brown cat. "Goodbye my friend, may StarClan welcome you with open arms, you deserve a good rest." Chapter Eight It was several hours after the ShadowClan battle, Timberfall and his brother began the vigil for Rockfoot. Shorttail and Thunderstar were to join the soon, but Thunderstar needed to pick a new deputy before the sun set. He consulted with most of the senior warriors on who would take the title. Thunderstar left his and called all the cats into the clearing. He began the ceremony. "Cats of FireClan, though we grieve for the life of Rockfoot, we must pick a new deputy before the day is up. Rockfoot will always be in our hearts, and I hope the new deputy will be as loyal as him. I say these words before StarClan, and hope that Rockfoot hears them. The new deputy of FireClan will be Badgerstripe." Badgerstripe was shocked. He had expected the deputy to be an older warrior like Sunpelt or Shorttail. He asked why Thunderstar had chosen him. He replied with. "Badgerstripe, after seeing what you did in the battlewith Blackstar, I know you'll be loyal. You avenged the death of my best friend. Both I and the senior warriors thought that you would be the best choice, now come here please." Badgerstripe stepped up to Thunderstar and recieved his role as deputy. He was so excited, with his mate going to birth his kits, and now him being deputy. It all felt like a dream to him. Later that night he fell asleep and was visited in his dreams again by Husktail. "You did a good thing avenging Rockfoot's death, young Badgerstripe. Congratulations on becoming deputy as well. But sadly, I come with bad news." "Bad news? What could it be? Will ShadowClan attack again?" "No. I'm afraid it's much worse than a ShadowClan attack. It's a good thing you're now able to control your power, you will needit quite soon. There's a war coming Badgerstripe. And FireClan will be in the middle of it." 'End of Book Three, Stay tuned for Book Four, Dead Stars.''' Quick Note Sorry to all readers for making this story so short. I didn't actually have to much material to work with here and I didn't want the book to run on. For the pure fact of this being so short, I'm going to make SURE that Book Four will be awesome. Though not in length, but content. Now, I just read the wiki summies to finish Dead Stars, so I may miss some things, and or get some things wrong. But I'll try my best to make the story great. -FireClan Category:FireClan's Stories